


Satisfied

by synteis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: In which Eliza finds a replacement for Alex's mouth and forces him to watch, to his dismay, and to his pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle for offering encouragement and comments, for holding my hand and for inspiring me to write this in the first place.
> 
> See notes at the bottom for in depth warnings.

Eliza felt the first twinges while they were lying on the couch watching old reruns of The West Wing. Alex was resting against her chest, stretched out between her legs, mouthing along every few lines. One of his favorite shows.

She stroked his long, dark hair, running her fingers from roots to ends.

They were starting to split, she noted absently. Alex would need to go to the salon soon. Work hadn't been too bad of late so he should be able to set aside the time. Worst case scenario, Eliza could be the one to give him a trim. It was a benefit of growing up one of three sisters. Even if her first attempts had been rather lackluster. And had potentially gotten her grounded.

She chuckled at the memory and Alex looked up to her face, pressing his scalp into her hands.

Her needy boy. She smiled reassuringly at him and scritched at his scalp. “Was just remembering the first time I cut Peggy’s hair.”

“Are you telling me it wasn't a tremendous success?” Alex grinned, his momentary anxiety forgotten. “How old were you, anyways?”

“Eight,” Eliza replied with a smile. She sank her fingers deeper into his long hair, tugging gently at it. “Eight and determined to give her hair like Posh Spice.”

Alex's chuckle combined with his  purrs when she tugged at his hair, sounding almost like a tiger. “I’m sure she looked wonderful, oh wife of mine."

“It was the first time and last time I was ever grounded,” Eliza said with satisfaction and went back to stroking his hair. No need to get ahead of herself which was where pulling at his hair like that would almost certainly lead to.

His laughter slowly receeded into happy sighs as he sank deeper into the couch and went back to watching the episode. In no time, the credits were rolling.

They could stay here all night, she knew from experience, but they weren't twenty anymore. Children could make anyone go to bed early, even Alex. “And what time are we getting up tomorrow, oh husband of mine?”

Alex buried his face into her chest and groaned. Unfortunately for him, even two pregnancies hadn't done much for her in that department.

“Around six," he finally admitted to her armpit. "I have a video call at six-thirty with some bankers from the U.K.”

It was nine, they'd put Philip and Angelica to bed one episode ago and already it was time for them to head up themselves. "We're getting old."

Alex nodded against her. He'd gone tense, clinging to their little evening leisure time. For someone who denied he needed any at all—Eliza sighed. No point going down that train of thought. It was an old argument.  

But if she was going to wake up at six she could not have Mr. Kicking Legs in bed with them all night. She needed to get him to relax.

And if getting him to relax aligned with satisfying those twinges? All the better, really.

“You wanna play first, baby?” The pitch of her voice changed, caramelizing so that the darker, richer notes shown through and Alex’s mouth opened in response like he wanted to suck at it.

Eliza grinned. Beautifully responsive as ever. Looks like they'd be having some fun tonight. 

“You’ve got to use your words, baby,” she scolded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Play with me, oh mistress of my heart?”

She chuckled at his attempt at sounding debonair. He just couldn't make it easy on himself. Someone was definitely being brought down a peg tonight.

The thought was enough to make her shudder into him. It really had been too long.

Took a moment to consider their respective positions. Stretched out between her legs as he was, Alex’s front side was completely at her mercy. He’d have to turn to face her if he was going to service her, though.

But, as always these days, there were the children to consider. Eliza didn't want either of them walking in on something that couldn't be quickly ended at the first pitter patter of little feet.

She thought for a minute before she decided on the scenario, kissing the top of his head. Yes, that would do very nicely.

Eliza started simply, drawing one hand up Alex’s side, watching him shiver as she got higher and higher on his rib cage. He arched against her chest, leaning back his head for a second time, granting her a view of his lovely face. Already his eyes were starting to blow. 

She dragged her nails gently and ever so slowly towards his chest, watching as his nipple slowly hardened until it was visible through the thin jersey of his t-shirt. _Fuck_. She loved drawing out his reactions, forcing them out of his body.

She pincered his right nipple between the nails of her thumb and index.

“Eliza!”

She pulled, slowly but surely, watching his face contort with every additional eighth of an inch.

He was begging now, just under his breath, barely vocalizations. Her other hand slid under his t-shirt, stroking his warm skin, feeling in clench under the gentle pressure.

“Please, Eliza, please.” His pace had quickened, the words flowing together, breakneck speed. He was normally so well spoken but when they played all his florid turns of phrase seemed to fly out of the window. It made her giddy what she could do to him, how he gave himself to her and let her take him apart, piece by beautiful piece before putting him back together again.

She let go and his cry filled the living room, rising above the noise of the TV as blood flowed through it again.

Beautiful, her Alex.

 _Hers_.

She stroked gently at the abused nipple. The extra blood now flowing through it made it hotter than the rest of the skin.

He’d grown hard already, his erection tenting his pants. Only her boy. She gave him a brief rub with her other hand and he moaned for her, his begging intensifying.

A final tug and Eliza turned her attention back to his face. His eyes were shiny with tears.

He whined as she brought her hand from his cock to his face and Eliza gave him a quick shake with the hand still around his neck. He quieted almost immediately.

Satisfied that he was behaving again, she brushed the tears away with her thumb, one eye at a time and stroked her other hand up against his rough stubble of his neck. She kept going until her fingers were pressing against the hard lines of his jaw.

He pouted his mouth at her, teasing her.

“You want something, baby?”

His lips were red and shiny as he nodded.

“Need something to fill your hole?” He had the most fuckable mouth.

Alex nodded vigorously, biting at that full lower lip.

Who was she to deny him when their desires aligned?

In one quick movement, she thrust her fingers into his warm mouth. Her boy didn't blink or gag, just accepted them. She exhaled softly and rested her fingers heavily against his tongue.

Another moment passed. His lips made as if to suckle, his throat gagged slightly in an attempt to force them out but he did neither. Controlled his reflexes. Bent to her will as spit slowly filled his mouth.

“Suck,” she instructed and relief filled his eyes. He drew her fingers as deep as he could, his cheeks hollowing out, his lips drawing them in further with every suck.

She smiled. He was really doing his best to show off, doing his best to beg.

“You hoping for something in particular tonight, baby?” She kept her voice light, letting only a hint of cruelty tingle along the edge of each word.

He nodded, still sucking her fingers. His tongue was doing clever tricks now, tracing patterns against her fingers.

She smiled again before pulling her fingers until she had his lower jaw in her hand, the two fingers that had been in his mouth hooked around his teeth, her thumb and the other fingers holding either side of his chin. It was a surprisingly solid hold and she used it to pull him off her chest.

“That’s too bad.”

His face fell beautifully. So expressive, her Alex.

Still holding him by the chin, she pulled him to standing and from there until his knees were resting on the floor next to the couch, now facing her.

She plucked at the full lower lip with her thumb. “I know you like using your mouth. You’re quite proud of it, aren’t you, baby?”

He nodded, eyes on the floor.

Eliza slapped him across the cheek, not hard enough to bruise but not a love tap either.

“Use. Your. Words.”

He whimpered and she was almost forced to take drastic action before he opened his mouth once more. “Please let me use my mouth on you, Eliza. Let me show you how good I can be. Please-”

She cut him off with a slap on the other side of his face and his head followed like a rag doll. The sight of him like that made her shudder in satisfaction.

“Try again, baby.”

He kept his eyes down as he brought his head back to center position. “My mouth isn’t good enough for you,” was his next attempt.

"Better." His face fell at the confirmation. She hid her smile and stroked his bottom lip again.

“What else, baby?”

There was a pause. His eyes tracked side to side. Thinking. The thing he was best at.

“Please teach me how to please you, Eliza. Show me what I’m good enough for. Please, Eliza, please-”

His voice when she brought him to this point, the way it broke and begged– She rubbed her hand against the crotch her jeans over and over until she had that heat under control again then brought her hand to his lips.

Watched him tremble, knew he could smell her arousal, her sweat, her juices. Knew how much he loved the taste of her, how much he loved sucking her off. He could suck at her for hours and never get bored.

His eyelashes fluttered briefly and his jaw clenched but he made no move to suckle at her fingers. Obeyed the unspoken order. Didn’t even start begging even when one minute became five.

Satisfied, Eliza out him out of his misery. “Good boy.”

The flush that filled his face was beautiful.

Eliza brushed her fingers against his lips and he chased any lingering taste that had transferred through the denim with his tongue. So eager. Time for the next part of the night.

Eliza stood, stretching out the beginnings of cramps from sitting on the couch for too long. Turned off the TV and gave Alex’s hair a stroke for the simple reason that she wanted to.

Grabbed his chin in her hand again. Held tight as she dragged him to their bedroom. The position forced him to hunch as he trailed her.

“Do you know why I don’t need your mouth anymore, baby?” she asked casually, picking up the thread of conversation that she'd dropped.

Alex’s head shook no in her hand.

“I’ve found a replacement.”

He froze but Eliza ignored him, pulling harder against his chin.

“Do you remember the other day when I came home late?”

A slow nod against her hand.

She smiled.

“I was visiting Laf and Adri’s shop.”

He shivered. Their good friends owned a very lovely and very well stocked sex shop. Alex was more than familiar with some of their more interesting products.

“Adri and I had a lovely conversation. I haven’t seen her in ages so of course, we had tons to catch up on.”

They’d reached the stairs and she took them slowly, mindful of Alex behind her. After the first few steps he seemed to have gotten the movement down and she continued her story. “Anyways, she started showing me all of the newest sex toys. Really people are getting so creative these days. Something for everyone.”

He nodded and she hummed in satisfaction.

“Something for everything, if you know what I mean.”

He stumbled a little and she stopped, fixing him with a raised eyebrow. Watched him shrink beneath her scorn and felt that hidden part of her feed on every micro-expression.

“Do you want to know what’s replaced your mouth, baby?”

The nod, when it came, was slow. They were nearly at the top of the stairs and she waited until he’d cleared them before continuing.

“It’s called the Satisfyer Pro 2.”

She waited but Alex didn’t make any further movements. He must not have heard of it before, was waiting for her to give him more data. Smart of him. Too bad his smarts wouldn't help him much tonight.

They’d reached the bedroom.

Eliza guided Alex until he was kneeling beside the bed and then released him, patting at his cheek with one hand. Locked the door behind them. Wouldn’t want any interruptions without adequate warning.

She left him there as she stripped off her layers of clothing, taking them off a touch slower than she would have if she’d actually been alone, poignantly ignoring him. Once she’d sorted the clothes and put them in their respective hampers, she returned to the bed, stretching out against the duvet and watching Alex with a smile on her face. He was starting to look uncomfortable in those jeans and he hated, absolutely hated being ignored. Hated it almost as much as he loved it, in fact.

“Fetch it for me,” Eliza pointed towards to the toy chest with her foot. “It’s the rose-gold toy, you can’t miss it.”

He crawled over to the chest, his face complicated. Eliza smiled. There was something delicious about forcing him to enact his own humiliation. Something deeply satisfying.

“Should be near the top,” she offered as he opened the lid. “I’ve been using it a lot this week.”

He froze in his search and she nudged him again with her foot. “You will regret it, baby, if you force me to get out of this bed, so that I can fetch the liquid cane, so that I can cover your ass with welts, so that I can punish you properly for that insubordination.”

Alex had started shaking at the beginning of her speech and it had only gotten worse as she’d continued. He really didn’t like the liquid cane but she liked it and he liked obeying her. Sometimes that made it better for her, the knowledge that he was only doing this because she wanted him to.

The speech certainly seemed to have incentivised him, though, because, a moment later, the small toy was in his hands, rose-gold body and a white, silicon head.

“Bring it here,” she ordered. “Some of the water based lube, too.” She paused, brain clicking ahead and smile filled her face. Oh, she liked that idea. “One of your sheaths too, baby.”

Alex nodded and found the necessary toys before crawling back over, this time on his knees alone, his hands filled.

He arrived at the edge of their bed and she looked down at him, still in his pink shirt and jeans, hands offering the toys and the lube as if on a platter.

She ignored them for now, brought one foot down and rubbed it carelessly against the crotch of his jeans, feeling the velvet hardness of him under the ball of her foot. His hands were shaking.

Eliza ground her foot down harder and he gasped; gasped over and over. His eyes were fluttering, his face clenching. He was so close to coming.

She pulled away without an ounce of regret. Smiled as his hips rocked, trying to follow her foot.  

“Lay the toys on the bed and then you can strip, baby. And I want you to stay on your knees the whole time.” His face lit up. Alex was a slut for attention and they both knew it. He was probably looking forward to having her attention, feeling vulnerable after their discussion on the stairs. “Put your clothes away properly,” she added before turning away from him, pretending to be absorbed in her phone.

She watched his face fall in the reflection of her phone and grinned.

When he made no move to remove any of his clothes, she pointedly cleared her throat by way of encouragement. Almost immediately he was pulling his shirt off and over his head. Good to know that he remembered the lessons she’d worked so hard to teach him.

Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have learned them well enough. Resentment leaked out of every movement. She tutted. “You better be putting on a show, baby. I don’t think you’d like what would happen if I didn’t think you were giving this your all.”

A shudder spread across his naked back and he bowed his head. Eliza hummed in satisfaction. Watched his reflection slowly and deliberately unbutton his jeans, revealing his skin inch by inch. He was commando because he always did at home, the ridiculous man. She could never bring herself to mind the extra laundry though.

Now that he’d gotten the hang of it, she typed in the beginnings of the web address. Smiled when her phone autocompleted after the first couple of letters. Alex was now struggling to pull his jeans off while kneeling. Eliza clicked one of the videos on her favourites list and turned on the sound. Distinctive groans filled the room. She watched Alex's cock stiffen further, naked and exposed, with every moan. His face was caught between arousal and confusion, clearly uncertain of where she was going to take this.

She gave him his answer, bringing her hand between her legs and watched as humiliation burned across his face. The look only his fave only made the wetness was already gathering between her legs flow faster. She pulled her lip between her teeth and rubbed loose circles around her clit. It had to hurt him that she was ignoring him for porn, was getting off to two girls on her screen instead of to him, her husband; wasn’t even watching him strip. And yet, her husband, beautiful toy that he was, hadn’t softened in the least.

Helpless. Hers. Obeying her, still working his jeans off from underneath kneeling legs because of her words, her orders. She shut her eyes and rubbed harder, her core clenching and her hips lifting as her clit demanded more and more pressure. Came for the first time of the evening and slowed her fingers, lingered into the sensations.

After a moment, she looked at her phone again, watching Alex’s reflection. He was completely naked now. His clothes were nowhere in sight, the toys back in his hands. Such a pity she’d missed the end of his little show. It was worth it though for the flush that colored his body, the pain on his face. It didn’t matter that she’d actually gotten off to thoughts of him. All that mattered was how small he was feeling at the moment, how that would feed back into his arousal and into her own.

She gave it another moment, still playing with herself casually.

“I could do this all night, really,” she said. “Don’t need you for much of anything.”

He fiddled, shifting his weight from one to the other, over and over again.

“But you do have a toy in your hands that I was planning on using tonight so I suppose there’s some use left in you.”

He looked up. His eyes were round, glistening.

“Bring them here then, baby, and come kneel at the foot of the bed.”

He scrambled up to the bed, careful not to drop the toys in his quest. She chuckled a little at his efforts, let him see the laughter. Watched him flush even deeper as he finished positioning himself for her.

Eliza grabbed some of the pillows and began to deliberately pile them until at last, they formed a gradual arch from the headboard down the length of the bed. She carefully set herself on top of them, leaning back against them. The final pillow was propped comfortably under her hips. She spread her legs. Alex gulped. Looked like she’d calculated properly.

“You like the view, baby?”

Alex’s enthusiastic nodding was her response. She smiled back at him in praise, finally setting her phone back on the side table. Some of the tension slid out of him and she bit back a grin. She’d have to play more with that idea some other time since it made him react so beautifully.

Some other time.

For now, Eliza took the rose-gold toy from Alex’s hands.

“Looks a little bit different from other vibrators, huh?”

Alex nodded slowly.

“Is it the head of my toy that’s got you confused, baby?”

Another slow nod.

Eliza’s smiled in anticipation and spread her lips. Alex’s tongue came to lick at his lips as his eyes followed a drop of her slick as it trickled from her cunt down between her thighs and onto their white bedspread. Her cunt jumped at the look on his face, filling with more and more blood.

“The head looks a little bit like a mouthpiece, doesn’t it?”

Alex bit his lip and looked away. She must have really gotten to him on the stairs.

Eliza tutted. “If you turn away again I’m going to have to put the posture collar on.”

Alex’s neck went ramrod straight, his eyes back on her cunt. She clenched it so that it winked at him and chuckled under her breath at the sharp inhale that that provoked.

“Now then, where were we? Right, the head. The mouthpiece fits over my clit. When I turn it on,” she did so and the soft whirring of the motor filled the room. Not the quietest vibrator she owned but the sensations more than made up for it. “It feels like having my clit sucked.”

She paused to turn the toy off again.

“Only, you know, better.”

Alex whined.

“I think you need a demonstration,” Eliza said as sweetly as she could. She took one of Alex’s nipples between her fingers and rolled it to a peak before placing the head of the toy on top of it. She turned it to the lowest speed. Shivers started to rack Alex’s body as she slowly clicked it higher and higher up.

“It’s got eleven speeds, baby. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Alex nodded, helplessly. In his hands, the lube and the sheath had started to shake.

“Can you imagine what this would feel like on your clit?” Alex groaned in response, eyes clenching shut. With a grin, Eliza turned it off and pulled it away.

“Now that you’ve had a practical demonstration, I think it’s time for the real show, baby.”

Slowly and deliberately Eliza brought the white silicone head of the toy to her clit, taking his time to position it properly. Sometimes, when she was using it alone, she turned the handle so that it rested between her legs. In that position, it could be left handsfree but she had other plans tonight. She held the handle pointing up so that her dripping cunt wasn’t hidden from Alexander’s heavy gaze.

“Ready, baby? It’s going to feel so good.”

He shivered, shaking his head and whimpering.

Eliza smiled. “Good thing that you aren’t the one in charge then, isn’t it?” She pressed the on button and sank deeper into the pillows as her clit was surrounded by vibration and suction.

“Feels so good, Alex.” Eliza dragged two of her fingers across her slit and held them up to Alex. “And look, I’m already dripping.”

He sucked air in sharply through his mouth and his face contorted. It was better even than slapping him that she could make him react like this with so little.

“What would you do for a taste, Alex?”

“Anything, please,” was Alex’s immediate answer. “Anything, anything, anything, just let me taste you, please Eliza.”

His begging was so, so sweet. Eliza turned up the speed on the vibrator and Alex whined, rocking forward and back on his knees. Kept his spine ramrod straight, though, the cheeky boy.

“Anything? You sure?”

Desperate nodding from Alex.

Eliza groaned into the sensations of the toy, pressing her hips up into it as far as she could. Bit her lip and turned it up again.

“What I want you to do, baby, is to edge that little cock of yours for as long as you can. And if you can edge yourself until I’ve come three times-” she shuddered and closed her eyes as she gave into the sensations being sucked out through her clit. Her cunt gushed slick, her muscles tried to suck in something that wasn't there.

At last, she exhaled and opened her eyes. Alex looked stunned. Stunned and turned on.

Eliza smirked at him. “Bit faster than you’re used to, isn't it, baby? Told you it was better than your mouth.”

A shiver shook its way down Alex’s spine, all his careful control turning to nothing in the face of Eliza’s attack.

“Now where was I?” Eliza drummed her nails across her thigh in mock forgetfulness. “Right, if you can edge yourself for as long as it takes for me to come three more times, for a total of five,” Alex was starting to look very worried. Eliza sighed happily. “Then I’ll give you a present. Want to know what it is that you’ll be working so hard for?”

Alex nodded slowly.

“Pass me that masturbation sleeve of yours, baby. Flip it the right way around first.”

Alex obeyed, his hands shaking. Slowly the off white geometric shapes were turned inside leaving only a slightly funny looking elastomer sheath. It was his favorite model for his cock. Something about the sensation of those geometric shapes. He handed it over reverently.

“Can you guess where this is going, baby?”

Alex shook his head and Eliza grinned as she pressed it between her legs. “There’s something about this toy, gets me wetter than you ever did.” Slowly and deliberately, Eliza placed it under her cunt so that her slick was now dripping directly into the opening.

She looked up to find Alex staring hungrily at her cunt. With a grin, she pressed her fingers into her opening, scooping some of the fluid straight into the sleeve. “What do you think, baby? Do you like your reward?”

“Yes Eliza, please, I’ll edge for as long as I need, just please, please, let me have the sleeve filled with your slick. I’ll do anything, just want to make you happy, Eliza.” He was looking really wrecked now, tears leaking from his eyes seemingly outside his control. Her good boy, letting her take him this far.

She sat up and stroked his hair back from his face with her still wet hand, uncaring of the shiny streaks it left in his hair. “My beautiful boy.” He pressed up against her hand and she looked down at his face, memorizing the expressions that contorted across it. She grabbed him by the back of his skull and then pushed a kiss against his soft lips, feeling him open up to her in a moment. Kissed him again, relishing the familiar feeling of his mouth against hers, the smell of him, his body against hers.

Her husband.

She pulled back, resting her forehead against his and looked him in the eye. “You had better start your edging, Mr. Hamilton. I’m about to come again and I’d hate for you to have to edge until I’d had six orgasms.”

Alex’s eyes widened in shock but his hand was quickly playing with his cock. “May I please use some lube, Eliza,” Alex begged.

Eliza smiled. “Okay, baby.”

He pumped two shots of lube from the bottle in no time and wrapped them around his cock, keeping a loose grip. Well practiced, her Alex. Sometimes she had him edge at work. She kissed him again and fell into orgasm number three.

By the time Eliza was coming up on four they were both sweaty and gasping. A puddle of precum was gathering on the towel between Alex’s knees. He’d stopped playing with his cock sometime after Eliza’s last orgasm in favor of his prostrate, probably because prostrates tended not to get friction burns. The sleeve between Eliza’s legs was steadily filling with slick. After the next orgasms, Eliza knew she’d need to turn the vibrator down. Her sensitivity was starting to become a problem.

“Amazing how many orgasms this can pull out of me, isn’t it baby?”

Alex’s face contorted with hurt but she watched the finger between his legs rub harder against his prostate. She grinned. He was so perfect for her.

“Our record was six, that vacation in Paris,” Eliza said, fondly.

Alex nodded, his eyes fluttering. Probably remembering that day just like she was.

“But we were in our twenties then and we had the whole day,” Eliza mused. “You used your mouth, remember? Back then it still had some uses.”

Alex shook, his eyes leaking again. He was properly shivering right now, so close to his limit.

“Really it only has one flaw.” Alex looked up. He was still shaking but not quite so hard. “It has the bad habit of running out of batteries eventually.”

He flinched a little but in the next moment, he steadied himself. Spread his legs and lowered his head deferentially, looking up at her through his long eyelashes. Doing his best to be good, it seemed. “I promise I won’t run out of juice, Eliza, you can use me for as long as you like and I won’t tap out.”

She stroked her hand along his gently pouting lip and he raised his eyes a little. “I promise, I’ll be so good, I’ll make you feel so good. Please let me make you feel good.”

She considered it for a moment, heat filling her more and more with every word that came out of Alex’s mouth. “How do you think you could make me feel good, baby? We’ve already established that your mouth’s been replaced by a better model.”

He started shaking again at that but held firm. “It’s only for your clit. I could finger you or lick your pussy out or suck on your nipples or you could use my cock; anything, whatever you want me for, Eliza. Just want to be good for you, want to make you feel good.”

Fuck, it was going to be enough him talking to her like that, enough for number four. She watched him as he kept going, as his begging filled the room and she came again, shaking and gasping, pressing her hips faster and faster into the toy with every word that came out of his mouth. Came to those beautiful eyes that were watching her pussy with such careful obedience, came at the sight of her beautiful, beautiful boy.

She considered his suggestions. It was true, she did miss the feeling of him but, on the other hand, his humiliation had been so beautiful and she’d enjoyed it so much. There’d be time for reassurance after the scene.

She looked him up and down as clinically as she could manage, watched him shiver and flush at the increased attention. He was clenched so tight, caught between fear of being found lacking and anticipation of where she’d take him next.

“I suppose… I suppose even if your mouth has been replaced, you still have some features that could be of some use to me.” She kept her voice cold and cruel. He was still playing gently with himself, still edging himself just as she’d instructed but his other hand was digging into his thigh. He was pressing into his skin so hard that it was white and Eliza wondered if he’d draw blood if she left him to it.

Some other time. For now, she turned off the Satisfyer and removed it from her cunt. Her clit was swollen and red once revealed, more than twice its usual size. She brought the toy to Alex’s mouth. “Clean it, baby. Show me how grateful you are to it, bow down and clean every drop that this piece of plastic and silicone has rung out of me. You’re going to give it a thorough tongue cleaning and worship how much better it is than your mouth at ringing orgasms out of your wife.”

Alex fell on it in his eagerness, slurping and suckling at it. He pressed his tongue to its core and pulled every drop he could find it seemed. He swirled his tongue around the head, even cleaned the edge of the silicone head. Finally, he took the whole head in his mouth and sucked hard, just like he did when he deepthroated one of Eliza’s dildoes, cheeks sucking in. The whole while he was crying, shame coloring his cheeks and still he obeyed, still he enacted his own humiliation in front of her very eyes.

Meanwhile, Eliza took the masturbation sleeve from beneath her legs and set it partially upright on the side table being careful not to spill the contents Alex had fought so hard for. “That’s good enough, Alex,” she said, at last, taking the vibrator from his mouth and setting it beside the Tenga sleeve. He’d done a good job, there didn’t seem to be a drop of slick left on it.

Eliza stood and brushed the mountain of pillows to the ground in one quick motion. “Lay back, Alex,” she instructed and he obeyed with alacrity. His hair spread across the remaining pillow and his throat was bared. His cock stood, still leaking precum, dark from all the edging.

Eliza climbed back onto the bed than swung her leg over his body so that she was kneeling over his hips, nearly brushing his hard on cock with her cunt. Alex’s breathing made it sound like he was running it was so fast and his eyes were fixed on the near juncture between them.

“Now remember, baby, you don’t get your reward if you come while I’m fucking you.”

Alex’s shakes returned and he nodded vigorously. “Please ride me, Eliza,” he begged. "I promise I won't come."

Eliza smiled and the sunk down onto his cock. He shuddered with every inch. “You ever felt me so wet before, baby? This isn’t from you, it’s from a toy that cost me less than a hundred dollars.”

Alex whined but his hips didn’t push up not even when she finally bottomed out. He felt good too. Familiar but good. She pushed away from the bed, pulling herself up and partially off him before sliding down again, fucking herself with her boy’s cock.

God, but she’d needed this, had needed something inside her after all that time with the toy. Her muscles clenched around him as she pulled him deeper again. With the next stroke, she changed the angle a little so that his cock was now rubbing against her g-spot.

Underneath her, Alex was back to digging his nails into his thigh only a couple of inches higher than the previous set whose crescents still littered his skin. “You close, Alex? You nearly ready to cum? It’s too bad you can’t. You’ll just have to exercise some of your seldom used self-restraint.”

“I promise I won’t, Eliza, you can use me for as long as you want, I can do it, I can.”

Eliza raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

“I can be good, I promise, I  _promise_.”

His face was a complete mess of tears and saliva and Eliza’s own juices. His eyelashes were clumped together with tears and his mouth was red from where he’d bitten it. But the most beautiful thing was his eyes. She couldn’t even see the brown anymore, only the black of his blown iris. His eyes were fixed on her but they seemed almost unseeing. And above all else they were open. They were so open as though she could look straight through them right into his soul. All hers.

She could feel him shuddering beneath her, trying desperately not to come but it was his eyes that did it, his eyes that pushed her over the edge.

“ _Mine_.” She dug her fingers into his hips and clamped down on him, rode out her final orgasm on his lovely cock, watching his eyes, watching _her_ boy, _her_ husband, _her_ Alexander as he cried out, “Yours, yours, always yours, Eliza.”

She collapsed on top of Alex when the aftershocks finished, only just managing to dismount. “My good, good boy,” she said into his chest before flopping to his side and taking him up into her arms so that her front pressed against his back like they were spoons in a drawer. It was almost like they were back on the couch. “You did so good for me, baby, I’m so proud of you.”

She heard sniffling and brushed a hand along his side.

“You ready for your present, baby? I think you well deserve it.”

Alex nodded softly against her. Eliza carefully lifted the sleeve from the slide table, being careful not to spill any of the slick she’d managed to drip into it. She gave it a quick pump of lube for luck and then she was pressing it over Alex’s dick. He sighed as she slid it slowly down over his cock. Once it was all the way down, she pulled it up again, jerking him off through the sleeve.

“Thes best part is feeling your hand through the elastomer, Betsey,” Alex said softly, his voice hitching when she twisted the sleeve on the next stroke.

Eliza smiled, nibbling gently at his ear. “The best thing about that entire session was the look in your eyes. You open for me so beautiful, baby, you take so much punishment. I’m so proud of how good you were tonight.”

His mouth made as if to reply but didn’t as though he couldn’t find his words.

“You don’t need to say anything, baby. I’m gonna look after you. You’re mine and I look after what’s mine, you know that.”

He gave a small nod and squeezed his eyes. She could see more tears along the edges. “I’m so close, Eliza.”

She stroked him again. “You like your present? Do you like fucking a sleeve filled with my juices? Slick from me using a toy?”

He nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes, yes, Betsey, please.” His voice broke.

“Come for me, baby, come for me,” and he did, hips pushing forward, fucking his cock into her hand over and over until at last he collapsed.

She stroked him softly through the aftershocks before gently removing the sleeve and laying it on the dresser. It would need to be emptied and cleaned before they fell asleep but not yet. She dragged one of the towels out from under them.

“Whatcha doing that for?” Alex grumbled, snuggling closer to Eliza.

“We’re both too old to fall asleep covered in cum,” Eliza replied, dabbing half-heartedly at the mess on Alex’s body. "It's not worth the scrubbing in the morning.”

A slightly more agreeable grumble followed Eliza’s comment. She fell into the pattern of slowly stroking first Alex and then herself down with the towel. Eventually, she was satisfied and she balled up the dirty towel before throwing it in the vague direction of the hamper.

“You missed,” said Alex through half-lidded eyes.

Eliza humphed. “Like to see you do any better.” She groaned then turned over, reaching into the side table for the box of baby wipes.

She turned him over so that he was facing her, cupping his beloved face in her hand, brushing away the tears and the sweat and the slick. “My beautiful Alex.” He leaned back into her hand like he was basking in her sun, eyes still closed, a small smile on his face.

“Good as new.”

Alex turned his head back into the pillow. “Mmmm.”

Eliza brought a new wipe up along Alex’s thigh, touching him with all of the tenderness and respect she had for him. “Just got your front left then you can sleep, darling.”

“Fine,” came out from the pillow, only slightly distorted.

Eliza held back a smile. She doubted anyone else had ever seen Alex so still. This part of Alex was for her alone too. He slept so well after their scenes.

With Alex clean and snoring lightly, Eliza spared some moments for herself.

Finally clean she draped herself over Alex’s warm body, pulling the covers up their bodies. There was still the toys to clean up, the sheath in particular but surely that could wait a few more moments.

She dug her hands into his hair. It was a complete mess between the sweat and the remnants of her slick. Carefully she worked apart the bits that had gotten stuck together until her hands flowed smoothly through them.

“Mmm. My beautiful wife. ‘M so lucky. So good to me.”

She looked away feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. How he could still make her blush like a schoolgirl, she’d never now.

He turned a little in her arms so that he could face her and pressed a hand against her face before drawing her into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, nothing like the others but Eliza treasured it just the same. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. She gave him a small smile.

“I think I’m doing pretty good for myself too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> \- Verbal humiliation (consensual)
> 
> No, I am not being paid by Tenga or the people behind the Satisfyer Pro 2 (don't I wish :p), just someone who appreciates the work they've put into their products. 
> 
> I'm synteis on tumblr too, drop me a prompt or a question if you'd like ^_^


End file.
